It's not coming down Albus
by The Velvet Top Hat
Summary: Albus is trying to get Minerva to let her hair down, but of course, there are things standing in the way. Memories, and feelings. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

It's not coming down Albus

Summary- Albus is trying to get Minerva to let her hair down, but of course, there are things standing in the way. Memories, and feelings.

* * *

It was dinner time in the great hall at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and everyone was tucking in to the splendid food. All, minus two. 

"Albus, why do you keep pestering me about my hair?" Said Minerva McGonagall, the stern deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor.

"All I'm wondering my dear is what it would look like down. You keep it in that bun all the time, don't you ever let it free?" Albus replied.

"Yes I do," Minerva snapped. " but my bun is for practical reasons, I do after all, teach transfiguration."

"Minerva…" Albus put on his whiny voice which would surely have won her over if she hadn't been in such a foul mood. "Please?"

"No!" Minerva shouted, causing the whole hall to fall silent. And with that as her cue, she walked out, her head held high.

_Ye Gods that man has to learn about women! _Minerva thought as she walked out well aware of the hundreds of eyes watching her.

Albus though, was shocked with Minerva's behaviour. She never acted like this, but then again, what could be wrong? _I do hope I haven't hurt her. I couldn't bear that, anything but that._ He thought.

* * *

Minerva went straight to her rooms, and did the one thing she never allowed herself to do. She cried. _How could he hurt me like that?_ She thought. Through her tears, she noticed an owl. Standing up she opened the window, and the owl hopped in. Taking the letter from the owl she gave it a treat then opened it immediately. 

_My dearest Minerva _(It read)

_I apologise profusely for my actions tonight, I had no wish to upset you. It would be the last thing I would want to do. Please join me for our nightly chess match, Fawkes is none too a good player._

_Albus, the barmy old coot._

Minerva laughed. That man! He knew she would never miss a chess match, but it was a kind thought all the same. Smiling inwardly, Minerva looked at her clock. It was already ten to nine! _Oh, _came her thought._ Did I really cry for that long?_ Brushing the rest of her thoughts aside she set off to the headmaster's office.

* * *

As Albus waited for his deputy to arrive, he knew she wouldn't miss the match, but. Would she still speak to him? Absent mindedly his hand went to the purple enamel bowl on his desk, filled with Sherbert lemons. As he popped one in his mouth he thought of Minerva. How could he have been so stupid at to offend her like that? 

_People do stupid things when they're in love. _The thought burst forth from the depths of his mind. And it shocked Albus, but did he love Minerva? _Of course you do! It's more than obvious! Think about it!_ More thoughts, came to jostle for space, but the sound of his door opening shook him out of his reverie.

"Good evening Albus." Came the voice of Minerva.

"Good evening my dear." Albus replied. Could he look her in the face?

Albus raised his head and found Minerva staring intently at him. A smile crept onto his face, as well as hers.

"Do you accept my apology, Minerva?" Albus said quietly.

Minerva nodded her head and said,

"Shall we begin, Albus?"

Albus rose from his chair and sat down at the chess table, taking his usual side of black he waited for Minerva to move. Minerva made the first move, and the night went on, eventually Minerva became the victor of this particular match.

"Well played my dear, you seem to best me every time now." Albus chuckled.

Minerva gave him one of her rare smiles which lit up his face.

"Good night Albus," Minerva said, blowing him a mental kiss before she left.

* * *

A/N Could be worse right? Leave me a little review pleasey, with Sherbert lemons on top? tAoP 


	2. Chapter 2

It's not coming down Albus

Chapter Two

* * *

A week later the same argument broke out again. Many students who where sat near the headmaster and his deputy nervously edged away, it could turn nasty at any time.

"Albus! I have told you time and time again, my hair is none of your concern!"

"My dear Minerva, I'm only thinking of you." Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Thinking of me!" Minerva said shrilly. "I don't think so!" And once again she went out but this time, she ran and tears were flowing freely down her face. Many students, mainly Gryffindors all shot him dirty looks, as if to say, "How dare you do that again!"

And Albus just buried his head in his hands. Gods, how he loved Minerva, and he so wanted to see her with her hair down, but he really was an idiot. For the man widely acknowledged as the world's finest wizard was a true idiot. _Women!_ He thought savagely. _They should come with instruction manuals! It would be a lot easier that trial and error!_

Many students were now staring at their normally calm and composed headmaster, but now he looked rather worn and troubled. And they knew professor McGonagall was the reason why. It was ever so obvious that they were made for each other, but they were so oblivious to it that it was infuriating to the point ofjust wanting to yell at them.

Minerva was sat outside, in the private south gardens. _Thank Merlin for this place of tranquillity. _She thought, as she listened to the water that bubbled from a fountain and trickled down a small stream through the gardens. Tears had long ago dried to leave streaks down her pale face. This time she would not let Albus get away with this, she loved the man but, he infuriated her sometimes. Her hair had always been up since she could remember, and letting it down was slightly painful for her.

* * *

Flashback

"_Minnie!" came the voice of Camille McGonagall._

"_Yes mummy?" Minerva replied, looking up from her book._

"_Time to brush your hair!" Camille said._

_Minerva bounded off the chair she was sat on, her father, Magnus peered over the top of the Daily Prophet and smiled. Minerva jumped up and sat on her mother's lap, causing her father to laugh slightly._

"_What's the matter daddy?" Minerva asked._

"_Nothing dear, but aren't you getting a little big to be sat on your mother's lap to have your hair brushed?" He said._

"_I'm not even twelve yet!" Minerva said incredulously._

"_As you wish my wee Scottish rose." Magnus said, smiling he picked up his Daily Prophet. As Minerva's mother brushed out her hair, she saw the headline. _

"_Grindelwald, the rising wizard?" But she took no notice._

"_Minnie," said her mother. " promise me that you will keep your hair long, and wear it down for me okay?" _

_Minerva smiled, she loved her hair, and would keep her promise to her mother._

"_Yes, mummy. I'll keep it long and wear it down just for you!" _

_Camille smiled, what more could she have asked for? A beautiful daughter, a wonderful husband, and they were happy, just like it should be._

Flashback End

* * *

That memory was dated, at least five years before the start of world war two. Minerva could remember that during her seventh year she was told her parents had died fighting Grindelwald. That piece of news alone had the power to make her wear her hair up, and vow never take it down again, unless it was at night. Her mother was gone, what good was that promise now?

* * *

A/N What do you think? Leave a note pleasey! Make me ever so happy!

tAoP Sherbert Lemons, if you do! This chapter has been re-posted thanks to a point-out from LinZE. Thanks very much!


	3. Chapter 3

It's not coming down Albus

Chapter Three

* * *

As Albus had walked to his office he was feeling rather angry at himself. How dare he have upset Minerva like that! Every evening a few students said "Good night, sir." Or "Good evening professor." As they left the hall, no-one said a word to him. 

As he neared the gargoyle, he spoke the password, "Sugar Quill" and went up to his office. Maybe a cup of cocoa and drowning himself in ministry correspondence and the usual papers; Madam Pince's requests for new books, Filch's notices of banned items and can they expel Peeves, and the usual Quidditch pitch rota and upcoming games and dates, from Madam Hooch. Would take away his anger at himself. Settling himself into his chair and taking a Sherbert lemon out of his dish, he popped it in his mouth the offered one to Fawkes who to Albus's surprise was ignoring him.

"Oh come on Fawkes, what has made you angry at me?" Albus argued.

Then Minerva, her face, her running out the hall. Fawkes must have found out, but how so quickly?

"More for me then." He said, putting it back in the dish. And then pulling the nearest letter towards him, a ministry one, from Fudge obviously. He began work.

* * *

As the week passed, Albus found himself subject to the cold shoulder from almost everybody. Only professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs remained civil to him, they knew he would never upset Minerva purposefully. Every time Albus tried to apologise to Minerva, or even talk to her she blanked him. He had well and truly done it this time, well and truly. But how long could she stay mad at him? 

Minerva found it increasingly difficult to stay mad at the man she loved, Albus really had no idea why it had upset her so but he had to keep on didn't he? Like a dog with a bone. Maybe she would turn up for their chess match on Sunday, accept his apology and sum up the courage to tell him of her feelings. But that was a maybe.

* * *

All the students were so mad at Albus, all besides the Slytherins. They thought it was highly amusing to see professor McGonagall cry and their re-enactments had ended up with more than one Slytherin in the hospital wing, along with a few Gryffindors. Everybody could see the spark between the two, but neither of them had realised it, man they could be so stupid some times. The greatest witch and wizard of the times who could stand alone in battle and figure out ways to defeat their enemy in a few spells couldn't see this? It was so infuriating. So Goddamn infuriating.

* * *

Sunday finally arrived. _Today's the day._ Minerva thought as she got out of bed, and pulled on her dressing gown and making her way over to the bathroom to take a quick shower before dressing and going down to breakfast. 

When Minerva arrived for breakfast, she was in a good mood, nothing could spoil the day. As she took her seat, she spoke to Albus, for the first time in a week.

"Good morning Albus, lovely day isn't it?"

Albus's jaw hit the table, she, she, she was speaking to him?

"Uh, good morning Minerva."

She smiled and ate her breakfast and had a civil conversation with him, which brightened up his day along with hers. Before she retreated to her office to mark her fourth years homework.

_Maybe all is not lost!_ Albus thought excitedly. _She is talking to me! And our conversation was normal like it should be, maybe she'll turn up for Chess._

_

* * *

_

At nine o'clock Minerva arrived at Albus's office, ready to play chess, and win, once again. Knocking on the door, and entering the office. Many of the portraits waved and were all secretly glad that she was there, and that she was on speaking terms with the headmaster again.

"Hello Fawkes." Minerva said to the phoenix, stroking his head and wondering were Albus was. "Where has that silly headmaster got to, eh?"

Fawkes shook his head in direction of the chamber adjoining the office. Minerva crept over, knowing full well that was Albus's bedroom. Peering round the door she found Albus was asleep. _He looks so cute when he's asleep. _Minerva thought, as she tip-toed closer to the bed. _What am I doing!_ Minerva mentally shouted at herself, she shouldn't be in the bed chamber of Albus Dumbledore! What if he woke up!

Minerva decided to leave a note, and it read.

_Dear Albus, _

_I'm sorry for being so cruel to you this week, but you efforts to make me wear my hair down reminded me of my parents and how I promised my mum to keep it long and wear it down, but when Grindelwald killed them I saw no point anymore so it has been kept in a bun all these years, I could not bear it being down in front of others. I have never told anyone because it drags up memories that I wish I could forget. In private is where it is down, no where else, so please forgive me for my stoicness._

_All my love Tabby, xxxxxx_

Minerva then left Albus's chambers but not without looking back and thinking, _How I love him!_

Albus awoke about an hours after Minerva had left and got up and ate a Sherbert lemon, since he was running low on sugar. What had annoyed him most was that Minerva had not come to play chess, but then he looked at the clock. _Damn! Quarter past nine!_ _Maybe she had come and gone. Maybe she left a note. Maybe she didn't turn up at all. _Albus continued to think for the rest of the night, oblivious to the note underneath the black knight sat on the Chess board. Albus always used the black pieces.

* * *

That night Minerva added a new entry to her Diary. She hadn't added one for a while, well, two days to be exact. But now she was going to enter tonight's events. 

Dear Diary,

I'm glad I went to the Chess match this evening. Shame Albus was asleep! He does look even more handsome when he's sleeping, but I doubt he notices. I really can't stay mad at him, he holds my heart and he doesn't even notice when he twists it ever so painfully! At least the Slytherins seem to be laughing for once instead of being sour, cold people who look like they have dung shoved under their noses permanently. At me or Albus I can't really tell. And do you know something dear Diary? I don't give a damn. I don't give a Quaffle's flying toss. And you know something else? It feels good. I finally don't care.

Minerva

* * *

A/N Woo! Lemons to all who have stuck with me and reviewed so far! You guys really brighten up my day! Sorry it took a few days to update but I had German homework standing in my way, that is not good. Auf wiedersehen! 


	4. Chapter 4

It's not coming down Albus

Chapter Four

A/N1- This is the fourth and final Chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this becauseI had a heck of a lot of fun writing it!

* * *

On Monday, Minerva went down to breakfast completely shattered. She had stayed awake all night wondering if Albus had gotten her note. _Obviously not._ Minerva thought as Albus sat down at the table, he had made not indication that she was even there! 

"Good morning Albus." Minerva said quietly.

"Good morning to you too Minerva." He replied, but his voice was slightly cold and sharp.

"I'm sorry, if I interrupted you yesterday." Minerva began to apologise, but Albus cut her short.

"Interrupted what, Minerva?"

"I came to your office at quarter to nine as usual to play Chess but you were asleep so I left you a note. Did you not find it?" Minerva added.

"No and what note are you on about?" Albus said.

"I left you one on the Chess board." Minerva replied.

"Ah, I'm sorry my dear I was at my desk all night finishing those darn reports for Fudge who keeps insisting I keep track of everything that goes in and out of Hogwarts." Albus said quietly.

"Oh." Minerva looked crestfallen, but soon regained her composure as the bell rang. Bidding everyone good day, she rose from the table and left to go to her morning classes.

_Right. A note on the Chess board._ Albus thought.

* * *

As Minerva settled into her first class of the day, she realised Albus was now going to read the note since she had mentioned it. It didn't bother her now. She told him what the reason was why she kept it down and maybe he would pick up the hint at the end too.

* * *

Albus ran towards his own office that morning, but it was not a particularly smart thing to do. He smashed into professor Sprout who had been levitating up a plant for professor Flitwick in order to brighten up his classroom. The soil went everywhere but luckily the damage was easy enough to repair and he was soon on his way again. Bursting in the door, Albus dived for the Chess board and leapt upon the piece of paper beneath the black knight. Albus had quickly read the note and then read it a further five times to make sure of what he was reading. 

Her parents. He had fought beside them during the war. They had fought bravely against Grindelwald's followers, and Albus considered them as his friends. When they had died Albus could not believe it, Camille and Magnus McGonagall. Dead? No. No, there must have been some mistake. But when Albus saw their bodies for himself, he believed it. It wasn't until five years later their deaths, and the deaths of all the others were avenged, and finally they could rest in peace. _I never bothered to ask why, I never bothered. I have to go and apologise, and promise never to bother her about her again. I just wish she knew how I felt. _Albus thought, as he sat down at his desk and re-read the final line. _"All my love, Tabby"._ _Maybe she feels the same way. _Many of the portraits looked wistful and wondered what could be troubling the headmaster, then they remembered what he was always moping about. Minerva.

* * *

Minerva was pacing around her class, looking at the attempts being made by her fifth year class who were trying to transfigure a Kneazle into anything they could. It was a small exam type test, to see how much they had learnt. But Minerva's mind was on other things as were most of her pupils, as they were doing poorly and kept staring out the window. _Maybe he found the note! Argh! I might have destroyed our friendship entirely! _Minerva thought as she knocked into her desk for the fifth time that morning, and it was only second lesson. 

"Would professor McGonagall please come to the headmaster's office. Now please." Came Albus's voice magically magnified and it echoed through the school. Minerva steeled herself for what would come and strode out the door. Without looking back.

* * *

As Albus waited anxiously for Minerva's arrival he made sure he knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell her he was sorry about his pestering and that could she truly forgive him? 

"Albus, what did you want?" came Minerva's voice.

"I wanted to apologise for my actions. I know it's none of my business but the fact it concerned your parents finally made me see that you really did mind. And I apologise Minerva, will you forgive an old coot who had no idea?" Albus explained.

"Et nunc et semper." Came Minerva's answer before she did the thing he was least expecting.

She kissed him.

"Minerva!" Albus said, shocked.

"Yes?" replied innocently.

"What was that for?"

"Because Albus Percival Brian Wulferic Dumbledore, I love you."

Had Albus's ears deceived him? Had she really said that she loved him?

"Are you sure Minerva?" Albus swallowed.

"Perfectly sure, have you never wondered why I can never stay truly mad at you? Why you seem to be the only one who can calm me down? I love you, plain and simple Albus." Minerva said before catching his lips in another kiss which didn't break apart for a long time. And as they kissed Albus's hands snaked up her back and began to pull at her hairpins, before she slapped his hands away.

"It's not coming down Albus."

* * *

Finito! It's finished! Well, maybe, maybe not...

* * *

A/N2- Big thanks to all who have reviewed and stuck with me, you guys make me smile. 'Sniffs' Sherbert Lemons to all! 


End file.
